


Get Out Of My Head

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Artwork for <i>The Truth Behind The Rose</i> - <a href="http://fadedsouls.livejournal.com/143119.html">*link*</a></p><p>This went through three edits before we got to this, and I'm <i>still</i> not quite happy with it. Oh well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get Out Of My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FadedSouls (aceetha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceetha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Truth Beneath the Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/83153) by [FadedSouls (aceetha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceetha/pseuds/FadedSouls). 



> Artwork for _The Truth Behind The Rose_ \- [*link*](http://fadedsouls.livejournal.com/143119.html)
> 
> This went through three edits before we got to this, and I'm _still_ not quite happy with it. Oh well.

  



End file.
